Our proposal will enable our institution to further develop the strong biomedical research and training base necessary to stimulate research interest among faculty members who have been traditionally teaching-oriented despite a high representation of research degrees. Three projects are on-going and 5 additional projects are proposed. On-going projects include Electrophysiology and morphology of insect chemosensory and visual receptors relative to behavioral interactions and response to environmental stimuli using electrophysiology and TEM and SEM electron microscopy; Raman spectroscopy of biologically significant molecules including selected amides, peptides and proteins; and study of activity of a seleno-enzyme; Invertebrate neuromuscular morphophysiology stressing sensory receptor structure and function and neuromuscular synapse transmitter mechanisms using voltage clamp technique and electron microscopy. New proposed projects include studies of lectin sugar interaction and characteristics using nuclear and proton magnetic resonance techniques and relationships of lectins to different blood types; development of analytical electrophoretic technique for and characterization of growth factors in serum protein; microwave exposure spectorscopy of effects on micro rganisms, comparison between normal and abnormal tissue, and study of cell membrane features; modificaton of plant DNA content by incorporation of exogenous DNA into protoplasts in culture; and pharmacological activity of marine microbial exudates including exudate chemical characterization and physiological effects. Students at both undergraduate and graduate levels will actively participate in an organized research project utilizing advanced equipment.